Vehicle transport seats, including commercial airline seats, are often occupied by travelers for extended periods of time. Even though many transport seats recline to an extent, seating density on commercial aircraft often prevents sufficient reclining of seat backs for the seat occupant to acquire a restful sleep.
Several options may exist that, to an extent, may incompletely assist the restful sleep for a seated occupant of a commercial transport seat. For example, passengers seated proximate to a window may be able to prop their head against an interior side wall. However, to gain access to such bulkhead support, passengers must contort their body partially out of the seat such that a comfortable sleeping position is not attained through the use of the seat itself.
Further, passengers may attempt the use of discrete neck pillows that may allow a degree of comfort to a passenger in search of sleep. However, such a personal, discrete sleep pillow is not useful in providing neck support to a reclining passenger, especially if the natural tendency of a sleeping passenger in a seated position leads to the relaxing of neck muscles that then allow a passenger's head to fall to a more horizontal position, or otherwise leads to the disengagement from the discrete pillow of the passenger's head, frustrating useful support of the head and neck that could be provided by such a pillow. Particularly on extended flights, it may be desirable for a passenger to vary resting positions. With discrete neck pillows it may be difficult or impossible to significantly vary resting positions.
Airlines and seat manufacturers must balance weight, cost, quality, durability and overall aesthetic yet simple design to afford a passenger desired comfort, especially on flights of long duration. However, to achieve varied positions at rest while in a passenger seat, additional cushions may be needed, requiring additional cost, weight, etc. to a seat manufacturer and/or an airline.